ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 14
Text Dally was glad that her and Draco, Sasuke and Hiei, Link were able to assist Lupin in helping them. But they had enough time now proceed because the Lupin made a plan to kill the fucking Dubledore. They all hung out at their house (remind that they live in omhoog the old hut of Hagrid but fixed). “Let’s watch some Telly!” said Link reaching for the remoer control. They tuned it on and the Special Olympics was on. There was a boy/little girl tansvesite THING on the Telly and it had greasy barack hair and a butt chin and was ugly and clearly the most retarded of them all. It was flopping around like a crazy penis because it’s the most retardedest and cant right write. “Omg look at that big floppy donkey dick!” Sasuke laughed “What is its name??” “And in last place is the fucking retard MATAIME!” said the Telly. “Omg Mataime isn’t that that bitch from deviantarts.com??” Hiei said, “She alarms cosplays as me and she makes me look bad. She can go drink puke!! She is a fucken smegma cone.” “Yes she is a cuntchild who has been throwed out of the utoris of a whore!” said Dally and they all spit on the Telly “PATOOIE” “PATOOIE” “PATOOIE” they spit. They all lauged at her expence and then stated comin down. “Ohhh well that was good fun but what the scrotum is Lupin doing??? Its taken that wanker forever.” They all dediced to walk to is house and see wtf he was up to. Again he was fucking Tonks. “omg godsvloek… the o.k. for once and for all loose I this.” Said Sasuke. He barged on two of them those woopie and seized dick of Lupin and took off it pussy van Tonk and put in its boxers. “What the HELL man” said Sasuke “You said that you would make a plan to KTFD and all you’re doing his getting this bitch pregnant.” “my tubes are tied” apparated Tonks. “oh okay… look anyway can you please?” Sasuked said. “I already made the plans. I called Harry on the cell pone more hearlier to day and he said hed help … he’d to going to Dumbledore now.” Tonks explain.ed. “Oh… ok… guess you guys can keep fuckeings now ……..” they all laft awkerdly. “Well this is deff good news,” said Dally, “I think we should go home and check on my baby now. I know he can take care of himself but I think Prof Maconagle will call Child Protection Servises on my asshole.” They went back to home and creacked open the doo and went in to see Shadow… but he was gone!!! Dally purst into tears. “MY BAAAaABbbbAAAAYYYYYY!” Hiei quit stepped in. “DIRTY ROTTEN HEMORHOID SUCKER!!!!!!” he screamed, “WHO TOOK MY BABABAAYY!” “WEIGHT!” shouted Link, “Look… thers a note.” “hey sorry gays I took Shadow. He is the chosen one and me too Sow we have to KTFD together… it is the only way I swear I will potion her. -Love, Harry.” “whew well that’s a relief,” said Dally and her tears came dry. “Ropefully he will continue to write to us and let us no his profress.” “Hopefully…” said Hiei, “Listen Dally come into the bedroom with me…” Dally and Hiei made love in celebration they found Shadow. Meanwhile Edward watch wasing the scene from the crystal balls. “THAT FUCKEN WORN OUT WHORE,” he screamed… he was hurt but could not stop watchin Hiei penetrate her… “You see?” Mystique said putting her arm around him, “She us just an anormous whore.” “You need to kill all the whores in your life, Edward…” Dumbledore said, “You did a super jobs killing Bella… and now you kill DALLY.” “No…” said Mystique, secretly she cared what Dallly was alive but she didn’t wasn’t dong to say that, “It would hurt to moe if you killed the fucken baby.” “Yes… yes htat is what I will do. I will kill the baby! And then I will kill Hiei that blood shitting stomach dog….” Edward grred… “GOOD GOOD” said Dumbledore Denny’s, “GET RILED UP. UNLEASH THE BREAST IN SIDE OF YOU!!!” “RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!” Characters Notes Chapter 14 Category:Revenge chapters